The use of certain modular electrical systems made up of cells that are electrically connected in series is capable of considerable optimization, particularly when the number of cells is relatively large, providing it is possible easily to monitor the operation of each of the cells, and consequently providing it is possible to perform measurements on a per cell basis, or at least on the basis of small groups of cells in a given system. This can apply, for example, for modular systems that may be of the storage battery type, of the supercapacitor type, of the superconverter type, or of any other type, providing the systems are individually and modularly made up of cells whose individual operation needs to be monitored in a supervisory logic circuit.
Unfortunately, although it might appear simple in theory to make a circuit suitable for performing such measurements, e.g. electric voltage measurements on a cell by cell basis, in fact, it becomes complicated as soon as the number of cells becomes large. The large number of measurement wires then required generally leads to implementations that are relatively expensive, and that require switching to be installed, giving rise to a large number of switching units which, particularly if they are of the electromagnetic type, have given rise to such circuits being little used, and generally only in special implementations where they are virtually inevitable.